Managing computer and network health may involve many different components, each of which may contribute to the overall health of a computer or group of computers. An administrator may monitor many different services to determine the status or health of a system. For example, the security of a device may include a firewall service, an anti-malware service, a content monitoring service, and other services. In many cases, the various services may be provided by different manufacturers and may be configured to operate independently of other services.
In a network environment, an administrator may manage multiple devices and may also manage services that are provided from servers within a local area network or may be provided across a wide area network, such as web based services. In order to manage the various devices, the status of many different services may be collected.